DN: V For Vendetta
by xXDeadxLettersXx
Summary: A Death Note version of the movie of V For Vendetta but with a few changes and twists :
1. Prelude

DN:V For Vendetta

**Rating: **M

**Category: **Death Note

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Pairing: **Matt x Mello

**Summary: **A Death Note version of the movie of V For Vendetta but with a few changes and twists J

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or V for Vendetta**_

**Characters:**

**V **- Mello

**Evey Hammond **- Matt

**Detective Chief Inspector Eric Finch** - Touta Matsuda

**High Chancellor Adam Sutler** - Light

**Gordon Deitrich** - Beyond Birthday

**Doctor Delia Surridge **- Naomi Misora

**Bishop Anthony James Lilliman **- Lind L. Taylor

**Peter Creedy** - Takeshi Ooi

**Detective Sergeant Dominic Stone **- Reiji Namikawa

**Valerie Page** - Wedy (Mary Kenwood)

**Lewis Prothero** - Teru Mikami

**Robert Dascombe** - Arayoshi Hatori

**Conrad Heyer** - Suguru Shimura

**Brian Etheridge** - Kyosuke Higuchi

Chapter 1: Prelude

"Remember, remember, the fifth of November, the gunpowder treason and plot. I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot." Those were almost the very first words he ever spoke to me and, in a way, that is where this story began, four hundred years ago, in a cellar beneath the houses of Parliament. In 1605, Guy Fawkes attempted to blow up the Houses of Parliament. He was caught in the cellars with enough gunpowder to level most of London, sometimes I wonder where we would be if he hadn't failed. I wonder if it would have mattered. I suppose the answer is in the rhyme. More than the man, what we must remember is the plot itself. For in the plot we find more than just a man, we find the idea of that man, the spirit of that man, and that is what we must never forget. This, then, is the story of that idea, of that spirit that began with an anarchist's plot four hundred years ago. I was born near the end of the millennium, the year 1997. My father used to say that people were so afraid that the world was going to end that they were willing it to happen. I don't remember much of the century's turn. I don't remember the market crash or the plague or any of the Trafalgar riots. I've read about them since but I don't recall how any of them impacted my life except for the fear. They would hide it from me, like a secret between them. But I could feel it…Of the chaos that seemed to swallow the beginning of the 21st century, there is one thing I do remember…Very clearly, I can remember that sound. We could all hear them, hundreds of marching soldiers. And I remember those boots, black leather that gleamed bright in the morning sun. I had never seen such boots. All moving in perfect unison. My family and I went outside to see the cause of the hundreds of soldiers, only to find a political rally taking place just down the street. These soldiers were part of a new political party, a party calling itself 'Norsefire".

I remember sitting on my father's shoulders as a young man takes his place at a podium on a stage. Only now do I know the man's name was Arayoshi Hatori, head of the party's propaganda division. He cleared his throat to gain the attention of the crowd that the soldiers had drawn out. There were various television cameras pointed at the man on the stage as he was about to address all of London

"The time has come, London, to return to a bygone age, an age of tradition, an age of values that have been disparaged and all but forgotten. What this country needs is a leader! A true leader to remind us of that age. A righteous leader with the strength of his moral convictions to do what must be done. I give you that man! I give you our leader! Adam Sutler!" as on cue Adam Sutler made his way on stage as the crowd cheers. I'll never forget the terrified looks on my parent's faces that day… It must have seemed so easy to Sutler and the rest of Norsefire. They offered such a simple deal; give up control and we will restore order. Needless to say, they won the election.

At first, the arrests were political. Dissidents. Radicals. Liberals. When my parents were younger, they had been activists. They had marched with Labour in the great train strike.

_(Flash Back)_

_A loud crash of splintering wood woke me up and the sound of heavy boots swarmed through my house._

"_Mummy?" I asked in barely a whisper. A heavily armed soldier burst through my bedroom door and before I knew it, I was scooped up in to the soldiers arms and carried through the dark house that was filled with soldiers, and into the living room where I saw my parents on the floor, their arms bound together with plastic zip-ties._

"_My son! Don't take my son!" my mother pleaded with them. I didn't understand what was happening. _

"_Matt! Matt!" my father called to me. I looked at him with tears threatening to spill over._

"_Mummy! Daddy!" I cried as the soldiers pulled black hoods over their heads as another soldier carried me out of the house._

_(End Of Flash Back)_

I never saw them again. Overnight, my life, my entire world was erased. It was done so quickly and violently, so completely, that it began to seem that it had never even existed. I was taken to an orphanage that was run by nuns, where I grew up being beaten if I voiced an idea that was not part of their ideals. The homosexuals were next. What God had started with AIDS had to be finished by man. It was God's work. That's what we were told. But once they were gone, there was someone else. Someone different. Someone dangerous. There were those who understood what was happening, who knew it was wrong but who kept silent. And in the vacuum of that silence, order was imposed. Order that was like those boots, order that required rigorous discipline. Order that is exactly the same, where each single step falls with every step. The order of the many shaped into one. Somehow in my heart, I knew it wouldn't last. What they thought they had crushed, the spirit they believed trampled and ground beneath the marching of their boots, rose up, rose as if from a four hundred year old grave, rose to remind us all that day…


	2. Meeting V

Chapter 2: Meeting V

(**London 2027**)

"Good evening, London. It's nine o'clock, the fourth of November in the year 2019 and this is the voice of Fate broadcasting on 275 and 285 of the medium wave." a voice announced on a loud speaker. On the pole of the loud speaker was a sign that read 'For Your Own Protection'. The bubble eyed lenses' iris at the end of stalks that move, insect-like, racketing and clicking as they watch a little girl pedal her bicycle. The little girl glances nervously over her shoulder up at the mechanical eyes watching her.

"People of London, be advised that Braxton and Streathon are quarantine zones as of today. It is suggested that these area be avoided for reasons of health and safety. Good news following the productivity reports from Herefordshire indicating a possible end to meat rationing starting mid February. Police raided seventeen homes in the Birmingham area, uncovering what is believed to be a major terrorist ring. Twenty eight people, eight of them women, are currently in detention awaiting trial. We would like to remind you that the nine o'clock curfew is now in place, and anyone caught outside will be persecuted." 'The Fate' stated as if that what he was saying was nothing new. In an apartment, Matt (Who was now 22 years old) was getting ready to go and visit his good friend Beyond Birthday, despite the announcement of a curfew. He had met the other man when he first joined the news station he worked for. He quickly brushed his fingers through his auburn locks as he glanced over his reflection in the mirror on the far side of his bedroom. He decided to remove his favourite goggles and put them on a nearby table. It was already hard enough to see outside in the dark, without the tinted goggles obscuring his vision anymore. Matt sighed as he slipped on his boots and grabbed his coat on his way towards the front door of the apartment. A cold shiver ran down his spine as soon as the cold air hit him. He ignored it and began to make his way towards the alleyway his apartment overlooked, knowing that the cameras can't see him there. He continued to walk onwards, allowing his mind to wander. He was abruptly brought back to reality when he collided with another person, causing him to fall backwards. The 22 year old looked up to see a man staring down at him.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" the auburn haired man apologized, getting up.

"Where are you going in such a hurry? It's after curfew you know" the man asked in a somewhat bemused tone. Only now did Matt realise that there wasn't just one man in the ally, but several.

"I-I was going to visit my sick uncle a couple of blocks away from here" he lied. The man pulled a wallet from his coat pocket and flipped it open, revealing a badge.

"Oh Christ, you're a fingerman" he gasped.

"Give the little guy a prize" another man said sarcastically.

"I've got something to give him…" another grinned evilly. Matt looked behind him to see there were more men blocking the exit.

"Being out after curfew is a D class offence. Know what that means? It means that we get to exercise our own judicial discretion" the first man grinned. Matt's eyes widened, his fear evident.

"Gosh, fellas, look at those big innocent eyes. What do you think?" He asked with a sneer.

"Spare the rod, spoil the child" another laughed, as he shoved Matt into a wall. Matt collapsed onto the floor from the impact of the wall, he could hear one of the men undoing their trousers.

"Oh, god" he murmured shakily, as he knew what they were about to do. He had no way of protecting himself from the group of men, he wasn't particularly strong or athletic enough to escape. One of the men advanced towards him.

"Please don't!" the auburn haired man begged.

"You heard the man, sweetie. This rod's for your own good." the man sneered. The sound of shoes hitting the concrete came from behind them.

"The multiplying villainies of nature do swarm upon him." a smooth voice spoke in a refined manner.

"What the hell?" one of the men asked as they all turned to see who spoke. They saw another man wearing a Guy Fawkes mask standing at the far end of the ally.

"And fortune, on his damned quarrel, smiling, showed like a rebel's whore." the masked man continued ignoring the other man, as he walked towards them.

"We're police officers, pal." one stated.

"We're with the Finger" another said.

"So bugger off!" another snapped.

"Disdaining fortune with his brandished steel, which smoked with bloody execution." the masked man continued, steel flashing from his leather clad fist.

"He's got a knife!" the largest of the men cried. The masked man sped up his pace until he was close to the man who had just spoken and in one fluid motion, the masked man sent the largest man flying backwards. Another man pulled out a gun and aimed it at the masked man. But before he pull the trigger, the masked man threw his knife and it hit the other man in the chest and before the body hit the ground, the knife was gone. Within seconds, the rest of the group of men lay on the floor, dead. The masked man turned to Matt.

"Good evening" he greeted.

"Wh-Who are you?" the 22 year old stammered.

"Me? I imagine all manner of names shall be heaped upon my humble visage but, for now, let us simply say I am the villain." he replied, throwing open his cape and bowed to the other man.

"And you would be?" he asked.

"Matt"

"Of course" sirens sounded in the distance and before Matt knew it, the masked man scooped him up and dashes into the shadows of the alleyway. Before long, they were both on the rooftop. They could see police cars and several ambulances swarm over the area with the dead fingermen.

"Why did you do that? Why did you... help me?" Matt asked.

"Why indeed?" the man replied, glancing at an antique pocket watch he pulled out. It was almost midnight.

"Almost time" I murmured.

"For what?" Matt asked.

"For the music"

"Music?"

"Yes, music. My music. You see. Matt, I am a performer."

"Is that why you're wearing a mask?"

"We all wear masks. Life creates them and forces us to find the one that fits. Do you know what day it is?"

"Uh…November fourth?"

"Not for long" he replied looking out over the rooftops to Big Ben.

"Remember, remember, the fifth of November, the gunpowder treason and plot. I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot." he recited as the second hand of Big Ben sweeps into the final minute.

"Tell me, Matt, what good is an actor who plays his part to an empty theatre?"

"I don't know"

"Nor do I. That's why you are here. I need you, Matt. I need someone to listen"

"To your music?"

"Yes. Yes, to my music" he replied, pulling a conductor's wand from his sleeve.

"Can you hear it? It's already begun" he asked, gently tapping the wand on the air.

"I can't hear anything"

"At first, you have to listen very carefully…" he stated as he continued to conduct and Matt began to hear the music, violins and horns that seem almost like a whisper or a wind that steadily swells.

"Ahh, yes. There it is. Beautiful, is it not?" the man asked, he turned to the parapet, his gestures growing grander as the music rises and Matt recognized Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture. The music mounts a climax and the masked man points the wand at Big Ben as cymbals crash -- Big Ben explodes with such force the world seems to shake, while -- the masked man, smiling, always smiling, points again with another crescendo and -- The statue of justice is blown to smithereens. He nods in appreciation while mustering the music towards it's finale as fireworks begin lighting up the sky.

"Oh my…" Matt gasped in awe. All across the city, everyone was transfixed by the dazzling array fireworks and a shimmering final blitz leaves a single, starry image floating in the smoke filled sky. It was the letter V.

"It's beautiful…" the auburn haired man idly commented.

"Thank you" the man now known as V smiled.


	3. A Proposal

Chapter 3: A Proposal

Meanwhile, across the city at a large modern looking building a black car pulled up outside the entrance of the building. A man with light brown hair, wearing a long black trench coat stepped out of the car. This was Adam Sutler, the Leader, but his real name was Light Yagami. Light hurried past the heavily armed soldiers that stood guard at the entrance of the building, the soldiers giving him a salute as he entered. Light quickly entered his office, the Fate, a giant computer with hundreds of monitors attached to it sat in the corner. The Fate is the cerebral cortex of the vast intelligence network that watches over London. Light regained his composure, before walking over to the computer and quickly accesses the system. The monitors came to life as they filled with images of all across the city, most of them were filled with the damage done by V. The Leader turned around to the screen, camera, microphone and speakers. He pressed a button and all of the devices flickered on.

In another room in the building, there were four men sitting around a large table. The giant screen in front of them illuminated and the face of their leader appeared on it.

"Gentlemen, I will hear your reports now. Mr. Shimura, speak for the Eye" the man commanded. Suguru Shimura stood up from where he was seated.

"We have less than two minutes of usable footage, Leader. It took the suspect less than a minute to dispatch the Finger's vice patrol." he informed slowly, hoping not to get the leader angry. He showed the grainy footage of V saving Matt on another screen.

"As you can see, the suspect's reflex speed is extraordinary. As is his strength." he continued, as the last body dropped on the screen and V pauses and looks over his shoulder and directly at the camera.

"Freeze it!" the Leader, commanded. Suguru froze the footage. Light stared at the smiling face, hidden behind a mask.

"I'm afraid the mask makes retinal identification impossible" Suguru sighed, as he sat back down.

"Mr. Higuchi, report for the Ear!" the leader growled, growing annoyed. Kyosuke Higuchi stood up, behind him was huge spooling reels of audiotape winding constantly.

"We were able to triangulate the origin of the fireworks. We also are currently monitoring a lot of phone surveillance indicating a high percentage of conversation concerned with the explosions. All suspect or significant transcripts are being forwarded to Mr. Almond." he stated before sitting back down.

"Very good. Mr. Matsuda, speak for the Nose" Touta Matsuda stood up.

"Thanks to Higuchi, we found the launch for the fireworks. These appear to be individually weighted flares and we have found traces of the same chemicals at both of the detonation sites which leads us to conclude that, despite a level of sophistication, these devices are all home-made with over the counter chemicals, making them impossible to trace. Whoever he is, Leader, he's good." he stated in a matter-of-factly tone, before sitting back down.

"Thank you for that professional annotation." the Leader thanked, suppressing the anger from his voice. The speaker in the far corner of the room buzzed to life.

"Leader, Mr. Almond has arrived" a voice over the intercom announced.

"Very good. Gentlemen, keep me informed of any further developments." the Leader announced.

"Yes, sir!" the men replied in unison, as the image of their Leader flickered off the giant screen. Light turned off his equipment and turned is chair around as Derek Almond entered his office.

"Mr. Almond, do you know what this is behind me?" he asked, gesturing to the large machine.

"Uh…the Fate computer system, sir?" the man that controls the Finger of the Norsefire government replied.

"No. No sir. It's more than that. This, this computer is a symbol, Mr. Almond. A symbol of the highest attainable goal of mankind. Do you know what that goal is, Mr. Almond?" Derek shook his head. Light jumped up from his seat while hitting his desk with his fists.

"Control, Mr. Almond! Control! The world around us is a changing, directionless, amoral morass and it is up to man and man alone to set things right!" he explained as he walked around his desk and towards Derek.

"Without control, man is nothing more than any other stinking, sweating, brute animal. Control, Mr. Almond. The control that we have painstakingly built up over the last ten years. Now, do you understand what happened last night?"

"We…lost control?"

"Yes, Mr. Almond. Last night someone did the unthinkable. Someone hurt us. It is imperative that we act swiftly and precisely. I want that man found, Mr. Almond. I want his head or, by god, I'll have yours" Derek nodded and swiftly left the Leader's office.

Across the city, V was leading a blindfolded Matt by finger tip. It seemed as if they were almost dancing until his fingers slipped away from Matt's.

"Wait, I've lost you" he announces as he blindly reaches out in search of V.

"No, you haven't" the masked man replies as he seemed to disappear and reappear behind Matt, removing the blindfold.

"Oh…" was all Matt could say as he looked at what seemed to be a labyrinth of interconnecting underground tunnels and rooms. The gallery that is the main room as it is filled with an amazing collection of human culture. There were art that spans from the renaissance to the painted covers of Eerie comics, literature that ranges from Shakespeare to Spillane, philosophy from Plato to Bukowski, and a vast collection of non-fiction. There were movie posters everywhere and an entire wall is lined with videocassettes. A jukebox stands in front of an enormous vinyl and CD collection of music.

"A jukebox? Where did you get it?" he asked walking over to it.

"I saved it. Like everything here." V replied, a bemused tone evident in his voice. Matt carefully presses a button and Billie Holiday started to play.

"Oh, it's beautiful. I've never heard anything like it" he murmured, entranced by the music.

"Of course not. You grew up in their world. Art is created by individuals and there are no individuals in a world where you are told what to think." V explained.

"This place is amazing."

"You're welcome to stay" at this Matt stopped suddenly and turned to V. The offer was terribly exciting but it is so unlike anything he has ever done that it's almost impossible to imagine.

"Stay here…with you?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes. If you like"

"I…I don't even know your name"

"I don't have a name. But you can call me V"

"V? V…I like that" Matt said, returning a smile


	4. The Cover Up

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long!I've been too stressed out with school work and revision for my upcoming exams to update anything...hopefully I might be able to publish a few more chapter to this story tonight (Which is why this chapter is so short, the next on will be longer (I promise!))**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Cover-up

A couple of blocks away from the building the leader was stationed in, the only operating broadcasting tower in London stood. This was the home to the Norsefire government's 'The Mouth', their main propaganda sector. In a booth, Teru Mikami leant over the microphone as his voice poured over the microphone like syrup.

"Good morning, London. This is the voice of Fate -- damn" he muttered the last part a he erupted into a coughing fit.

"Good morning -- ack! Good morning Lond-- Goddammit! Where is my bloody tea?!" the raven haired man demanded as the microphone was switched off. Arayoshi Hatori, who was in the opposite both along with Teru's other colleagues, let out a sigh as he rubbed his temples with his index fingers. Teru was really beginning to get on his nerves.

"Would someone get his lordship his bloody tea?" he asked as the other people in the room scrambled around to go and get the beverage. Arayoshi turned on the intercom microphone that connected the two booths.

"Teru, they want this report on the first hour --"

"I know. I know. Damned the inconvenience of this entire affair! Fine. Let's try again..." he cleared his throat as the microphone in front of him and the red 'RECORDING' sign lit up.

"Good morning, London. It is 6am, the fifth of November 2017 and this is the voice of Fate. The new day brings good news and bright prospects from overseas, where negotiations with New China are moving in a positive direction. Last night's scheduled demolition of two deteriorating landmarks went off without a hitch..." Arayoshi was unable to stop himself from smiling as Teru recited the cover-up for the little 'mishap' that occurred the previous night perfectly.

"...A spokesman for the interior ministry said that both structures were severely damaged and judged to be dangerous to the unsuspecting public. Plans for new landmarks are well underway." Teru sat back in his chair as he turned off the microphone in front of him, before turning to Arayoshi, who had just walked into the booth.

"Do you believe this crap, Hatori?"

"It's not our job to believe it, Teru. Our job is to tell the people --"

"'Exactly what they tell us.' I know but do you think people will believe it?"

"They will if it's you that's telling it to them. Now let's try it again"

In the shadow gallery, V sat alone listening to the first morning broadcast.

"...plans for new landmarks are already well underway." The masked man clicked the radio off and began to stroll down the hallway, only stopping when he reached Matt's new bedroom. He gazed through the open door and into the room to see Matt still fast asleep, looking remarkably at peace. V smiled to himself before quietly shutting the door.


	5. Larkhill

Chapter 5: Larkhill

Teru Mikami sat in the train car, silently watching the scenery go by. He was on his way to yet another meeting he didn't really want to attend, but had to unless he wanted to endure the leader's wrath. He sat by the window with his two bodyguards, with one sitting next to him and the other opposite him.

"Remember, remember, the fifth of November..." he muttered to his bodyguards, although he sounded like he was muttering it to himself.

"Do you suppose that's why he did it?" the voice of Fate asked, a little louder this time.

"Sir, who did what, Sir?" one of them asked.

"Guy Fawkes. He tried to blow up Parliament" the two bodyguards looked at each other, confused.

"Don't they teach history in school anymore?" Teru asked, eyeing the two bodyguards he got stuck with.

"Sir, we're both straight from the military, Sir" one replied.

"Sir, yes, Sir. I was fighting in Ireland by the time I was sixteen, Sir" the other explained.

"Yes, of course. My mistake" Teru sighed as he turned to the window, just in time to see the tunnel coming up.

"I love trains. I remember riding the underground with my father. Shame they shut them all down." He commented, as the darkness of the tunnel engulfed the train.

"What the hell's that?!" one of the bodyguards cried as he saw a white flash come from outside the opposite window. The flash illuminated the tunnel just enough that he could see the silhouette of a man, with his cloak spread out around him like wings as he jumped from the tunnel's bridge onto the train. Teru Mikami and the other bodyguard just stared at him disbelievingly.

"I thought I saw a man jumping onto the train" he explained.

"The train's doing almost seventy. It would break his legs" the other reasoned.

"You're right. I...It must have been rags"

In the conductor's cab, the conductor heard a strange noise come from the roof. The aging man peered outside of the window just in time to see a dark figure swing down from the roof, crashing feet first into the first cab. The conductor quickly pulled the leaver for the emergency breaks. Causing the train to jerk backwards as it came to an immediate halt.

Back with Teru and his bodyguards, the sharp lurch as the train came to a halt, threw the bodyguard sitting opposite Teru into him.

"Get off me!" the voice of Fate demanded, as the lights were cut and the train was plunged into complete darkness.

"What the fuck is going on?" the bodyguard asked as he got up from where he had landed on Teru.

"Lock the car doors" the first bodyguard commanded, immediately sensing something was amiss.

"I have a lighter...somewhere..." Teru announced as he began to dig through his bag. The second bodyguard walked over to the door, using his fingers to try and find the lock.

"I can't find the lock...wait. Hey wha--" next came a muffled shriek, followed promptly by a sickening sharp snap.

"What's happening --" Then there was another sound, like the leather slap of a boxer pounding a heavy bag, followed by the sound of the heavy bag collapsing onto the floor.

"I found it!" Teru announced. He flicked the lighter on, the flame lighting the cab just enough for Teru to the smiling face in front of him.

"Oh god" Mikami breathed, as V sat casually in front of him with his arms folded over his chest, while the bodyguards lay dead on the floor.

"Who are you? What do you want? Money? Is that it?" V just kept smiling.

"Wait, wait. You're the one who blew up the Bailey" V just smiled and nodded, as he watched Teru's eyes widen.

"You're making a mistake. I'm nobody --" Mikami eyed the gun next to the dead bodyguard and killed the flame of the lighter, as he lunged for it. In the darkness two silhouettes struggled for possession of the gun, and when the light flicked on again, it was V who emerged victorious as he held the gun in his right hand and the lighter in his left. Both men were on the floor, Teru was kneeling and V was crouching.

"Oh, god. What do you want?"

"I've come to offer you a choice. Commander Mikami" V finally spoke.

"What...What did you call me?"

"Commander Mikami" Teru felt his heart speed up at the mere mention of that title.

"That was your title at Larkhill. You remember Larkhill, don't you, Commander?"

_(Flash Back)_

_Deep in the country side a group of buildings stood, caged by steel fencing with razor wire at the top. A sign reading 'Larkhill Resettlement Camp' in bold letters was perched just next to the gate. The gate opened as a caged truck packed with minorities rolled into the gates._

_(End Of Flash Back)_

"I don't know what you're talking about" Teru replied, beginning to visibly sweat.

"Maybe I can help your memory. Let's see. Larkhill opened in the summer of 2009. You were appointed its Commander. You wore a uniform back then. You looked good in it. You were a man of many responsibilities. You made sure Larkhill met all of its quotas, especially the oven quotas, even though it required a lot of maintenance..."

_(Flash Back)_

_Men from various minorities stood in front of a series of furnace like oven as they shovelled mounds of black ash and the remains of human bones out of them._

_(End Of Flash Back)_

"But there was one task you took to with exceptional relish. Remember the medical block, Commander? I believed you called it the funny farm. You were the one who selected the prisoners. You handpicked each one"

_(Flash Back)_

_Teru Mikami stood in his dark green military uniform, pacing in and out of the 'workers' as he inspected each person. He stopped at a young woman, who had managed to stay beautiful despite all the torture she had endured. Teru smiled._

"_Her" as the guards took her away to the medical block; Teru noticed a young man was staring at him. He didn't like that._

"_You" he said gesturing for the guards to take the young man to the medical wing as well._

_(End Of Flash Back)_

Teru now looked terrified as he came to a conclusion in his head.

"You! You're him aren't you?" V nodded.

"Oh my god! What are you going to do?"

"You gave us a choice, remember, Commander? You said we could cooperate with the Doctors or..." V trailed off as he cocked the gun.

"Hold out your hand" the masked man commanded. Trembling, Teru stuck out his hand. V flicked the lighter off for a moment and Teru felt a cold and smooth cylindrical object being placed in his hand. When lighter was flicked back on, Teru saw he was holding a long metal syringe filled with a murky liquid.

"Oh no, no! Please I was just doing what I was told!"

"Of course you were. Now I'm giving you a choice. Either you stick that syringe into your neck or..." he trailed off again as he pressed the barrel of the gun to Mikami's forehead.

"...I can kill you right now" the smiling man continued coolly. Mikami choked out a sob.

"Crying doesn't help, Commander. I remember there was a woman who had been screaming for two days. You winked at the doctor and laughed; 'All in the name of science'"

"Please don't make me do this..." Teru begged.

"It's a difficult choice isn't it? Certain death versus something that might be...worse. But you never know. There is still a chance. You could still survive. Look at me. Now, time's up, Commander. Choose." With anger galvanizing his fear, Teru steadily raised the needle to his neck.

"I'll see you in hell" and with that statement laced with malice, he pierced his neck with the syringe and sinks the plunger.

"Yes. I'm quite sure you will" V replied as he stood from the ground, and began to walk away.


End file.
